Xandos P Orthopolis
Xandos P Orthopolis is a human Star Command officer and the Executive Officer of the ScSS Seraphic when it is launched in 329AE. History He was born in 260AE. He is an only child but lived close to several older cousins who were like elder brothers. In his youth Xandos had been a child on a failing colony of Donotra in the Outer Rim and had seen how Cameron Syndicate agents lived a lavish life whilst hardworking people like his parents struggled to meet their bills. When a group of Star Command officers arrived and helped to clean up the colony he knew he wanted to be a member of Star Command someday. He started to follow the organization and the cartoon character that highlighted the adventures of Captain Adventure of Star Command was something he aspired to be like. He was also a member of the Young Rangers. At some point before joining Star Command Academy he considered a career as a pro golfer. He has golfed on the famous Old Xai Pang’s Luna course. Star Command Career As he joined Star Command graduating from Star Command Academy in 286AE, and started living his dream, but he was quickly shocked to find that the adventures he grew up dreaming about where few and far between and he ended up being bounced form one dead end post to another as he worked his way up the ranks to Corporal. On his first off ship mission he was so nervous he was actually sick. He had been decorated in the Gryar War, but had not seen any action. Despite not enjoying the service he was tipped for the top. He ended up betraying Star Command and passing privileged information along to the Cameron Syndicate for considerable payoffs. This allowed him to live the lavish lifestyle he had craved, but the lifestyle allows Sky Marshalls to track him down and he was convicted and sent to a penal colony for two-years. When released he rejoined Star Command and attempted to regain his path, and for a while he did so, earning the trust of those around him again and even gaining promotion to Leftenant. His dreams seemed to be coming true as he was impressing everyone with his reformed attitude and willingness to succeed. The was decorated several times in the Gryar War and seemed to be a reformed character. But when he was promoted to Commander and placed in command of a UHRS. Taking this as a slap to the face his spirit was broken and it did not take long for him to start selling the stations medical equipment to passing traders to sell in the Outer Rim. When this was found out in 314AE he was arrested and sent back to a penal colony, again for two years. Whilst in the penal colony he ran afoul a Cameron Syndicate agent, who arranged for a serious beating to be dealt out with other inmates and his leg was half ripped off with a torture device from the medieval Mai Nation. Xandos spent two months in hospital recovering, but his leg was so damaged that he was forced to walk with a cane, inmates were not afforded top of the line care that most Star Command officers would have received. So instead of gaining a new leg he was instructed on physiotherapy, something he often forgot to do and as such he has developed a substantial limp and walks with a cane. When released he was on his last chance in Star Command and would not be placed in a position of responsibility again. For close to a decade he was made the night watchman of the dormitory of the First Class Cadets at the Orsimo branch of Star Command Academy. There was nothing important here and the Cadets were so close to graduating they never caused trouble and so he often drank the night away, often being placed on report for being under the influence and spending the night in holding cells. He has managed to rack up massive debts through taking out loans to pay for his legal fees. Oblivion It was when he was placed in these holding cells in 328AE that he had a chance meeting with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad, who he poured his drunken heart out to. The next day he did not recall the meeting, until she requested he redeem his name as her Executive Officer on the ScSS Seraphic as part of Operation Open Water. He grabbed the opportunity with both hands knowing this was his last chance to make good. Screaming Into The Night He joined the ScSS Seraphic in 329AE despite no one thinking he was right for the role. Changing his habits he attempted to stop drinking and to behave like the officer he wished he was. Despite his fears of relapsing he proved himself a good officer, surpassing expectations of everyone, especially when he became the sole senior officer after the attempted assassination of Mexonber-Quad. He even got a not from Admiral Li Po Yu saying how well he was doing was being noted. He starts doing the physiotherapy exercises for his leg once more and sets up bank payments to pay off his debts automatically. In Ustinoq 329AE he lead the fire team onto the IOEV Holy Throne. He lost two men in the first encounter with the Naz'Jil's but managed to find Ibudab and bring his body back to the Seraphic. After the death of Ibudab and escaping the Naz'Jil's he was removed from duty for twenty four hours in order to rest because of mounting pressures. He was awarded the Crown of the Twin Worlds for his actions in rescuing Ibudab. It is revealed his security code is Orthopolis – Six – Nine – Alpha – Amanda. Doubt That The Stars Are Fire By Ques 329AE he has set up a series of standing orders to pay off his massive debts, although reward money from The Battle of the Ice has aided him pay off one of his six large debts. He is living off a meager budget to help pay for the rest, not recycling his clothes but wearing them on consecutive days and although he is very poor, he has regained his dignity. His stock has continued to increase throughout the Tenth Fleet due to his job performance. He leads the rescue of Nex before going to the aid of Ejjina Mexonber-Quad and helping to find the hidden cloning facility on the base Nephalim. He is then contacted by an old Cameron Syndicate friend Phineas Chong, who wants to make him an offer, but refuses to talk to him. The Mists When he refuses to grant Steffan Shiparino a simple request upon realizing he is a Cameron Syndicate agent Shiparino stabs him in the back and chest. Eulogies Orthopolis is ordered to the Pirec home world of Ku (planet) to aid in diplomatic relations. Although nervous he takes a crew aboard the Shuttle Celestia to Ku (planet). Upon arrival they find that the Cameron Syndicate is already in the process of trying to establish a presence on Ku (planet). He, Tonga Braakl and Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista are allowed to meet the Bretwalda, when Wang Weo Li assassinates him. Orthopolis leads the Shuttle Celestia in investigating Wang Weo Li, which leads them to his wife, Mwanawa Xixiongi-Li, who took his daughter hostage and forced him to kill the Bretwalda on the orders of Mrs Berryweather. When they find that Ea'a to the Infidels Gudapharasa went aboard the Snowdrop Blue Devil but never left they realise he must still be aboard and Orthopolis disobeys Captain Kristina Trebaite and leads a boarding party where two of his team are killed and he is captured, but the mission is completed and Gudapharasa is rescued. He is tortured by Sayana Dru’Ilik’Cho but refuses to join her. When the ScSS Seraphic, Tincarma and Sarafid Dowd'i arrive to fight off the Cameron Syndicate as their coup d'état fails the Pirec also turn on the Cameron Syndicate and demand Orthopolis's return. He is awarded the Triple Crown of the Twin Worlds for his actions. Duquam (book) In Syropha 329AE he is exhausted after negotiations with the Pirec and is desperate for a break. He is becoming disillusioned with Ejjina Mexonber-Quad, because of her relationship with Deyman Volosovich. But he realizes he is still loyal to her for getting him out of the whole he was in. His debts are mounting, his wages are not covering them. He is attacked by Duquam and saved by Velelsis Mai'Kala'Vista and Ejjina Mexonber-Quad. He takes the Shuttle Lutetia after the Pequod and is contacted by Phineas Chong who says the Cameron Syndicate will offer him the chance to betray Star Command in time. Phoenix In Syropha 329AE he was still struggling with debts, but was getting recognition for his role in mediating the Federated Territories Agreement. He is on Polonkip attending a dinner with business executives when he is tricked into entering a room by a customs inspector. Inside is Phineas Chong and he is drugged, loosing consciousness. When he awakes he is in a holding cell and realizes Jovan Johnson is in the next cell. When Wang Jie Li and his team spring them from the cell he realizes they will not be able to escape Polonkip and stages turning on his crew to re-join the Cameron Syndicate, damning them to jail. When Vyn reveals the details of Project Olvikan to him he goes for the first drink he has had since joining the ScSS Seraphic before sending an anonymous message to the ScSS Seraphic about the impending invasion. He starts drinking again. When Vyn send him to take his crew into slavery aboard the Qwaplyasis. He buys a Gunter 0.65 and meets Kornaharess Dublaynaa as he boards the Qwaplyasis. He shoots her and frees Jovan Johnson, Wang Jie Li and his team and several Sarafid Dowd'i, including Reat Ohnsyn. They take command of the Qwaplyasis and fly back through the Itzamna System, rendezvousing with Tonga Braakl and returning him to Whereev Mellon under the nose of the Cameron Syndicate. Retuning to the ScSS Seraphic he is racked with doubts, feeling like a murderer after killing Kornaharess Dublaynaa. Awards Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in 329AE for his actions in rescuing Ibudab from the Naz'Jil's. Triple Crown of the Twin Worlds - Awarded in Erya 329AE for his actions in stopping a coup d'état on the Pirec home world of Ku. Personality Orthopolis is constantly afraid of relapsing into his old ways, a recovering alcoholic and traitor who is trying to turn himself around. He tries to hold himself together with dignity and calls upon his old experience. He has been divorced twice, both times because he messed up. It has left him overly cautious in matters of love. He has a passion for the game of golf, and sold off his two sets of golf clubs before coming to the ScSS Seraphic as part of his attempt to regain control of his sobriety and debts. Physical Appearance He is over sixty with white hair and a white beard that he keeps neat and trimmed and blue eyes he is over average height and build. He walks with a limp, aided by a cane, after his left leg was hacked off by the Cameron Syndicate for betraying them in such a manner that the replacement would never take. Category:ScSS Seraphic Crew Category:Star Command Officers